bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Dragonoid
Neo Dragonoid is a Bakugan, and a variation of Dragonoid. Information He becomes longer and he becomes much like he first three evolution by having garments on his legs from Delta Dragonoid, markings (that are pointing down) and the same horn type from Ultimate Dragonoid, and the gem (which is now green instead of turquoise) and the almost same wing type from Infinity Dragonoid. In addition to his new form he has extra horns behind his head and in his wing have different texture. Anime Drago became Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan: New Vestroia when the Legendary Six Warriors extracted him from the new Perfect Core. He is presumed to have lost his Infinity and Silent Core abilities due to have them put back as cores. He then travelled to the human world and met Dan, Marucho, Runo, and Julie in a park. Drago then tricked Julie, Runo, and Marucho to turn around so he and Dan can escape to New Vestroia. However Marucho heard them and he jumped into the vortex after them. Drago has the power to not only use the standard single and double abilities, it has the power to use the rare triple ability power. Drago has used this against Vulcan in Dan's battle with Gus. In anime when his ball form opens he spins. When he is released a pillar of fire appears burning down most opponents Bakugan though this was only shown in the first and second episode. ;Ability Card(s) * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Drago * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from opponent's Bakugan to Drago * Burning Tornado: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent's Bakugan to Drago * Fire Shield: Decreases opponent's Gs by 200 * Strike Dragon: Transfers 400 Gs from opponent's Bakugan to Drago * Tornado Barrier: Decreases opponents Gs by 500. * Dragon Contender:Opponent Bakugan are out back at their base level and Drago gains 600 Gs ;Fusion Ability Card(s) * Pyrus Slayer: Adds 300 Gs to Drago and decreases his opponent's by 100 Gs Dark Dragonoid It is then revealed that when Spectra Phantom obtained Drago, he then turned him into a dark heartless Dragonoid with white eyes, body color similar to Viper Helios's, and the diamond on his chest black with evil dark energy. It is shown in episode 18 that he inherited forbidden ability cards similar to Viper Helios's. ;Ability Card(s) * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Drago ;Fusion Ability Card(s) * Aquos X: Changes Drago's attribute to Aquos. Decreases his opponent's Gs by 100. Increases Drago's Gs by 200. * Ventus X: Changes Drago's attribute to Ventus. Decreases his opponent's Gs by 100. * Subterra X: Changes Drago's attribute to Subterra. Increases Drago's Gs by 200. * Haos X: Changes Drago's attribute to Haos. Increases Drago's Gs by 300. * Darkus X: Changes Dragos attribute to Darkus. Decreases his opponent's Gs by 200. ;Forbidden Abilities * Dianos Cocos X: Keeps Drago's G power 200Gs higher than his opponents * Vestroia X: Forces Drago to use the power of the Perfect Core and gives him 100 Gs * Dianos Durus X: Transfers all of the opponent's Gs to Drago * Neo Legend X: Increases Drago's Gs by 1800. Game Neo Dragonoid was first released in Bakuneon, a special version in Maxus Dragonoid, and will have a special attack version named Neo Dragonoid Vortex. 1,000 BakuSteel Neo Dragonoid Bakugan were released at ComicCon 2009. Gallery Anime File:Drago_with_power_up.jpg|Powered up Neo Dragonoid with dragon contender File:Neo_dragonoid.jpg|Neo Dragonoid File:Neo_dragonoid_2.jpg|Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago00.jpg|Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago.jpg File:Neodrago1.jpg File:Neodrago0.jpg|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neo_dragonoid_tapping_into_the_power_of_the_perfect_core.jpg|Drago tapping into the perfect core File:Neo_dragonoid_4.jpg|Drago on the gate card Pyrus Reactor As Dark Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown.jpg|Dark Dragonoid in ball form (closed) File:Neodrago-brown00.jpg|Dark Dragonoid in ball form (open) File:Neodrago-brown0.jpg|Dark Dragonoid in monster form File:Dark drago darkus attribute.jpg|Darkus Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-ventus01.jpg|Ventus Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-aquos01.jpg|Aquos Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-subterra00.jpg|Subterra Dark Neo Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-brown-subterra0.jpg|Subterra Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-haos00.jpg|Haos Dark Neo Dragonoid File:Dark_neo_dragonoid_with_vestroia_x.jpg|Dark Neo Dragonoid with Vestroia X File:Dark_neo_dragonoid_with_neo_legend_x.jpg|Dark Neo Dragonoid with Neo Legend X Game File:NeoDragonoidTranslucentPyrus.png|Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid File:Neodragosteel.png|BakuSteel Neo Dragonoid Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan